


it's all just chemicals, anyway

by Alienu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, i don't care how you see it, i lowkey hate this but, it could be both tbh, platonic, romantic, they're so fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienu/pseuds/Alienu
Summary: “It would be better if you were here,” Dream admits quietly, “Everything is."“Everything?” He feels breathless.He can hear the wistful smile in Dream’s voice when he replies. “Everything.”Alternatively, George wishes that COVID would fuck off.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 456
Collections: MCYT





	it's all just chemicals, anyway

It’s seven in the morning for George when he gets the call.

He recognizes the familiar icon immediately, clicking on the green answer button and listening to the cheerful hello that greets him. Dream sounds strangely energetic for someone awake at three in the morning and George figures that’s because of Sapnap. He isn’t surprised. There’s always a sort of giddiness that appears when meeting someone in real life — someone you’ve talked to over the internet for a long while. Admittedly, he wouldn’t know much about that feeling. 

“Hey,” he clears his throat, trying to push away the sour annoyance that has been poisoning his mood for the past hour. “How’s it going? The meet up.”

“Great,” Dream replies from the other end, sounding almost breathless, “it’s — I dunno, it’s fun, I guess. It was funny seeing Twitter freak out.”

George laughs a little, “Yeah, that was funny,” he agrees, a fond smile dancing on his lips, “How’s Sapnap? Is he-?”

“He’s sleeping right now,” Dream replies, “He drove across like, five states in one night. Can’t blame him.”

“True.” George hums, glances towards his window where he can see the morning rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon, splashing the rooftops with their golden warmth. _I want to be there, too._

“What are you doing right now?” The other asks, breaking the short silence that had ensued. George glances back at his computer.

“Looking at Twitter,” Dream makes a noise in the back of his throat, one that almost sounds like a hum but more guttural, and again George feels that twisting of his chest that’s been bothering him ever since Dream posted the first video. It’s wrong to feel this way, and he knows he should be happy for them — but somewhere in his mind there’s a quiet, traitorous part that whispers _it's not fair._ He takes a breath, trying to sound cheerful, “Twitter is really… happy for you guys.”

“And you’re not?” Dream teases, gently. He can hear the smile in the other’s voice. George swallows.

“What? Of course I am,” he lies, and as soon as the words tumble from his lips he _knows_ that Dream has heard it, has heard the drops of bitterness that dilute the false cheerfulness in his tone, has heard the annoyance that grips his throat tight. Dream doesn’t reply. They fall silent again, and this time it’s tense, reeking of despondency and frustration and something that he almost thinks is longing. George takes a breath, the air feeling thick despite the fact that they are hundreds upon thousands of miles away from each other. 

Eventually, Dream speaks, his voice low, “I want you to be here, too, y’know.”

George glances away. “Do you?” He asks softly, sounding doubtful. God, he hates this. He hates everything about this, hates how Dream only has to lower his voice a few decibels to send shivers racing up his spine, hates how Dream always seems to _know_ exactly what he’s feeling, hates how he can’t take Dream’s face in his hands and touch the freckles that are scattered like handfuls of stardust across his cheeks and kiss them and kiss _him_ and-

He’s helpless, waiting for the UK travel ban to be lifted. The only thing he can do is watch and listen, play a stupid block game with his best friends and lay in bed at night trying to sort out the complicated mess of feelings inside him. He wishes he were there with them. Maybe that would help him resolve everything.

Instead, he’s stuck here, thousands of miles away from the people closest to his heart.

There’s a slight pause. “It would be better if you were here,” Dream admits quietly, “Everything is.”

“Everything?” He feels breathless. 

He can hear the wistful smile in Dream’s voice when he replies. “Everything.”

And something in George _breaks._

“I miss you guys,” he confesses, blinking back the salty tears that have begun to surface without warning. The resentment at the UK travel bans is spilling over in waves, shifting into disappointment and sadness while it does. It’s so stupid — this entire situation, these sour feelings that have stemmed from the warm adoration that Dream and Sapnap had planted inside him long ago with their silly jokes and wheezing laughs. George hates feelings, he hates everything about them, yet somehow Dream only has to lower his voice and say a few honey coated words to make his head reel with affection and fondness and thousands of other unfamiliar emotions that he’s never felt before. _I miss_ you, he wants to say, but doesn’t.

Dream seems to know. “I miss you too.”

“Sorry,” George chokes out, wiping away the tears that have begun to roll generously down his face. _God,_ he’s such an idiot. “Sorry, I’m…”

On the other line, Dream sounds strained. “It’s okay. You know I’m — you know we love you, right? I love you, George. It’s not — we’re not trying to...to leave you out or anything.”

“I know,” he mumbles, the words doing little to ease his sadness. “I know,” he repeats again, “it’s — I’m happy for you guys, just…”

“Yeah.” Dream finishes for him.

“Yeah.” He whispers.

Silence, again.

“George,” Dream mumbles, sounding guilty. He doesn’t say anything, choosing rather to steady his breathing than reply. It’s awkward now — the air between them. He breathes in, deeply, and exhales a moment later. “Don’t — it’s not your fault, okay?”

“I know,” he mutters, glancing away as if Dream could see him. He knows it’s not. “I just… I feel…” he puffs out a breath of air in frustration, “It sucks, being stuck here, while you and Sapnap are..”

For a fleeting moment, it crosses his mind that this feeling, this frustration and despair and longing that is curling his stomach and burning his cheeks red — could it be jealousy? 

_No,_ he decides, and pushes the thought away. It doesn’t go away though, and stays lurking in the back of his mind where he knows it’ll come forth later, when Dream is sleeping and he is once again alone on the other side of the ocean. 

“I love you, George,” Dream says, and there’s no hint of playfulness in it this time. “We’ll wait for you.”

“Will you?”

“Of course,” he can hear the faint smile in Dream’s voice when he says that. “We’ll always wait. Things are always better when you’re around.”

George can’t help the warm feeling that spreads throughout his chest at the words. He smiles, cheeks warming, “Things are always better when I’m around?”

“Always,” Dream says, sincerely.

Maybe he can wait a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> comments are much appreciated!!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Alienu_)


End file.
